Rick and Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Rick and Stan form an alliance to help each others goals, meaning Rick will be spending the Summer supervising the twins...may Paul Bunyan have mercy on their souls...
1. Chapter 1

**Rick and Gravity Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

...

 **Slenderman** sighed as he set fire to yet another Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty crossover Universe. **"Really? a billion creative minds out there, and a abundance in fanfic fuel...and the best they can do is Yaoi between two geriatric old men?"** Slenderman just shakes his head. **"Want something done right you gotta do it yourself..."**

…...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!?" Shouts an irritated Dipper at Morty.

The Pines twins had thought it weird when their Grunkle Stan told them on their arrival that he'd be away on 'business' for awhile and that his friend Rick and his grand kids would be overseeing things...but they decided to just roll with it...which was great until-

...a few minutes ago...

 _Mabel opened the door to Dipper and her's room where she saw- "OH MY GLOB!" Shouts a mortified Mabel as she looks away._

" _I-I Thought you were going to a concert!" Screamed Morty as he frantically tried to cover himself._

" _WE FORGOT THE TICKETS! WHY ON MY BED!?" Screamed Mabel._

" _I DO IT EVERYWHERE! STOP SHAMING ME!" Screamed Morty back._

" _YOUR NOT THE VICTIM HERE!"_

" _I HATE YOU AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOUR FRIEND WENDY!"_

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Mabel as she ran from the room-_

…...

"Don't judge me! You'll be doing that too soon enough!" Snapped Morty. Dipper turned green "What? EW! No! Don't be disgusting! Like I'd ever do that!"

And that's when Wendy came in. "Hey Dipper! I scored us some free milkshaes!" Asked Wendy as she bent over, oblivious to the fact that being at the frigid ice cream parlor had made certain parts of her 'twins' very visible.

"Thirsty Dipper?" Asked Wendy, oblivious of the situations entendre.

Dipper turned Red. Morty gave him an 'I told you so smile', while Mabel gives a 'I love you Bro, but if you even think about doing 'that'. I will castrate you!' glare...

Nearby, Rick just laughed at the whole scene...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Gravity falls ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Mable at the cute guy that was flirting with her. "So you say your name is Norman?" Asked Mable sweetly. Norman smiled at her. "Meee...Liiike...yo-

 **ZAP!**

Suddenly, Norman was frozen solid. "WAIT, WHAT!?" Screamed a shocked Mable.

"He was a bunch- BURP! - of gnomes, they were gonna rape you, no thanks necessary, conflict resolved, now shut up and help me!" Shouted Rick as he grabs Mable and forcibly drags her away, unintentionally knocking down 'Norman' as well-

 **CRACK!**

Norman shattered and splattered Mable with gnome blood, she promptly bursts into tears. Rick rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP! If your gonna- BURP!- gonna fall to pieces every time something doesn't go as you planned, you might as well slit your throat now Sweetie! Cause that's life!" Shouts Rick as he tosses her into a portal-

 **SPLAT!**

-Where she immediately falls into a butt-

 **FART!**

...

Dipper looks at the journal amazed. "Wow, I- Suddenly it's snatched from him by Rick- "HEY!" Shouts Dipper indignant. "RELAX! I got just the thing for a nightmare- BURP! - fetishist like you! Guaranteed to get your creepy dingus an erection, or I won't- BURP -beat you!"

Dipper looks at him in disgusted confusion. "What? What are you- But Rick already kicks him into a portal-

...

Wendy calmly read a magazine at the counter. "Hey- BURP! -LAZY! How'd you like to earn your pay for once and go with me to another dimension?"

Wendy sighed. "Uh, gee I'd love to but-

"You have no choice." Said Rick as he shot a portal under her chair, sending her screaming/falling into it-

(Play Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls theme music)

Wendy groans and panics as she sees the vastly alien landscape. "Whoa, where are we!?" She shouts afraid.

Rick rolls his eyes. "Wendy, remember eight seconds ago when- Burp -when I said, "Go with me to another dimension." And then we showed up here, and I wasn't like, "Whoa, this is unexpected. This is not what I was expecting, Wendy. What a perplexing mystery this is."

"No! You know what- NO! You do not get to bust my balls here! WHAT THE FRACK DID YOU JUST DO!? WHERE ARE WE!? HOW DID WE GET HERE!?"

"Sheesh! Don't get your panties in a wad! You don't see the twins getting all out of sorts, do you?

Wendy turned around and saw a blood covered, smelly, traumatized Mable rocking back and forth- "I- Burp! -Dipper! I meant Dipper! You don't see Dipper getting all out of sorts!" Said Rick quickly.

Sure enough, Dipper was having the time of his life. Enjoying this strange new land!

Still Rick whispered to Mable. "Tell you what Sweetie; you help me with this...I'll show you how to castrate Morty whenever he's going all 'Rosie palms'.

Mable immediately jumped up excited! "HIS TESTICLES MUST DIE!"

...In another dimension...

Morty didn't think it possible, but he suddenly felt even more impending doom then he did already. "MORTY! FOCUS!" Shouted Summer as she and Soos gunned down the slaughtering rat people...

...

With Mable hyped up, and Dipper reassuring Wendy...they were ready to go! "Alight! Wubba-Lubba Dub DUB! Who's up for an adventure!" Shouts Rick excitedly!

"WE ARE!" Shouts all three of them enthusiastically. "Great! Now shove these Mega seeds up your rectum's!" Shouted Rick holding up giant, pointy seeds.

All three looked at him deathly pale...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
